I Luv Endings
by BattyCore
Summary: Is it really over? How could I let this happen? "It's a shame, Finch. You changed." FinchxDL if you squint.


_I Luv Endings_

It was still dark when we approached our cemetery. Normally, it's almost light by the time we make it here; but that day it was still dark. Tragedy came and went quickly that night.

It was just the two of us left that day; me and Devil Lad. Everyone else had died. I couldn't tell you _how _any of them died, though. That Halloween was so scattered and desperate. None of us managed to stay together.

It was a sad and lonely Halloween. It had a dark, looming feel to it, even more so than other Halloweens. Something horrible was happening.

Was _going_ to happen.

The only reason I'd survived that day was because of Devil Lad. That maniac had tried to drop a sack of bricks on my head from the roof of a house. Looking up, I was certain that I was going to die. I'd closed my eyes, ready for impact.

I had been hit hard, but it wasn't from above. I had been launched to the side and my skull collided with the sidewalk. There had been a heavy weight on my body.

I'd heard the crash and clatter of the bricks hitting pavement and opened my eyes. I wasn't dead. My eyes locked on two painted yellow ones.

I'd fought the dizziness in my brain as I attempted to sit up. The body on mine promptly removed itself. I had pressed my fingers to a sore spot on the back of my head and brought them back to my front. There had been a small amount of blood on those fingers.

"I was wondering when you would show up," I'd said, finally acknowledging my associate's presence.

He had been sitting with his knees up in front of him, casually leaning back on his palms. When he'd spoken, his voice was so dry and humored. "You're welcome. Don't worry about paying me back; I'm generous to save lives for free."

I'd merely stared at him as he stood up, not bothering to respond. He'd brushed himself off with his hands and stretched his back. I'd stood as well, shaking off the blow I'd received. We'd soon moved on and managed to stay together most of the night.

And then we were the only two left. We'd dragged the bodies of Pig Pig, Mr. Kitty, Moochie, Spike, Bubbles, Squeak, Nips, Triple K, and a few others' all the way to the cemetery. It took a while to find them all, but it was done.

Next came the digging. Between the two of us, it still took several hours to bury all of those damned corpses. I was glad to have the help. There was so many that night; more than any previous Halloween. We dug in complete silence.

The bodies were already cold with death. Every single one of them was horribly maimed, and some even drained of all their blood. Pig Pig was the worst, of course. He's always been the more air headed of our group and wasn't quite adept at keeping himself from harm.

The ground was hard. The earth was mostly made of clay in that specific area, so it was hard to dig. There was no grass in most of the yard; it'd been dug up too many times. I could feel my hands blistering with the effort it took to handle the shovel.

After several long hours of silence and digging, it was all over. It was still so dark. Why was it still so dark? Why was the sun still not coming up?

I glanced the way of Devil Lad across the yard. He was sitting a ways into the forestry. I couldn't make out what he was doing. I made my way over to him and sat across from him under the trees. He was going through his candy.

He looked up at me, yellow eyes staring me down. "We didn't get enough this year," he said.

My body froze. I felt icy all over. I was so concerned with the happenings that Halloween, that I'd only hit a few houses. I dumped my sack onto the earth and stared, horrified, at my pitiful supply. "How could we let this happen? Halloween is supposed to be all about the candy…" I trailed off, continuing to glare at the candy.

Between the two of us, we had half the usual amount. "I think this is the end," I heard. My eyes narrowed dangerously, but I refused to look at him.

I hated him. I hated him for poaching our Halloweens year after year. I hated him for being so composed all the time. I hated him for being so mysterious with his identity. I hated him for letting this happen to us. But I had to agree. That was our last Halloween, and I had to face that fact.

Angry and frustrated, I ripped my mask off and threw it at a tree. I heard it crack and watched it fall to the ground. I was so _pissed._

I glared at Devil Lad. I knew he wasn't the reason for my problems, but I _glared_. "Then get the hell out of here. You only care about our candy, anyway, so just leave," I spat.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and looked up towards the trees. "Maybe," he said. He glanced back toward me and I could almost see the look on his face. It was amused. He was smirking. That mask mocked me.

I looked away, more frustrated than before. I crossed my arms in a childish manner and huffed. He pissed me off more than the lack of candy. The trees would be scared for years with the daggers I was shooting.

I heard shuffling and the sound of plastic wrappers. I glanced back toward the candy and he'd pushed it all in front of me. "Take it; I never eat any of it anyways," he said.

I whipped my head fully back toward him and snarled, "How dare you mock me! I don't want your damn candy; just leave me."

He shrugged again and abruptly stood. I watched him take a few strides away before he stopped. He turned his head back toward me and said, "It's a shame, Finch. You changed." He let that hang in the air a moment before leaving me behind and walking away.

I curled my knees up to my chest and scowled at nothing in particular. I was fuming with negative energy. Slowly, my scowl turned into a frown. "Used to be, all that mattered was the candy…" I whispered.

I realized that I was more sad than angry. I buried my face in my knees. What happened to my Halloween? My sacred night…

It was all over. Forever.

I fell onto my side and let the cold dirt comfort me. I stared at the candy for a long time. Truth was, I'd stopped eating it a few years previous. Halloween wasn't just about candy; it was about mischief. Mischief and gore and mystery and macabre.

Was Halloween really over?

The years rolled on. My friends were finally dead. Devil Lad never came back. I never Trick or treated again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a really shitty mood. ):<strong>


End file.
